


Lily's Wedding

by tincat227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, Multi, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Weddings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincat227/pseuds/tincat227
Summary: Someone came uninvited to Lily and James's wedding.





	Lily's Wedding

莉莉的婚礼

_这本来应该是一个值得高兴的日子。_  
_如果那个阴暗又油腻的斯莱特林没有出现的话。_  
Black想道，又往自己的嘴里灌下一大口酒，继续眯着眼睛紧盯那个独自一人坐在角落里喝酒的黑发男人，Black有些烦躁地晃了晃自己的脑袋。  
可是眨眼间，原本坐在角落里沉默独饮的那个斯莱特林已经不见了踪影，角落里只有空荡荡的椅子。  
_该死！见鬼的该死！_  
Black慌忙越过人群寻找黑发斯莱特林的身影，幸好他很快就在帐篷外看见Snape离开的背影。  
_可不能就这么容易就让你离开。_  
Black冷笑了一声，然后快步追上走向树林的Snape。

Snape原本是打算要离开的，他也认为一开始来这个婚礼就是一个错误的决定。  
但既然Lily留他了，他就坐在角落里喝酒，看着人们跳舞庆祝。  
Snape明白自己是一个不受欢迎的宾客，他本来也只是想站在远处观看婚礼，就算是原本准备给Lily的礼物也没有送出去。  
他喝完杯里的酒，当作是最后一杯，然后就悄悄离开。  
不过没走多远Snape就被拦截住了。拦住他的人是Black，他看上去也喝了不少，摇晃的身体摆出一副凶狠的样子，明摆着是来挑衅的，虽然在Snape眼里看来有些可笑。Black应该是说了不少难听挖苦的话， 反正来来去去只会是那几句话，Snape没有心情听他说话。  
Snape想随口反击几句就快走为上，他不想破坏Lily的婚礼，毕竟今天是Lily的大喜日子。远处的宾客发出欢乐的笑声，让Snape更想离开这个婚礼，回到自己的住处，而不是在昏暗的树林里对付Black。  
“喂，我在跟你说话。”  
“我说，滚开。”  
“等等，好笑，你以为你他妈是谁？！你以为这里是你想来就来，想走就走吗？”  
“你能闭嘴吗？Black。”  
Snape感到自己的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，觉得自己大概是有些醉了，Black又在大声囔囔，让Snape觉得他真的很烦。  
Snape不记得是谁先抽出了魔杖。Snape觉得自己并没有他想象中的那么醉，或者是Black更醉一些，又或者只是他比较幸运一些，总之Black很快就被他一个除你武器解决了。  
可是酒精还是让Snape大意了，他背向了他的敌人，还没有及时多施一记魔咒。就在Snape认为自己总算可以离开的时候，他冷不丁被Black撞到在地，他的魔杖也被撞飞了，他们像是麻瓜一般在地上扭打起来。  
他们俩都喝醉了。身上穿的袍子也不见得有利于肉搏打架，也不是说他们很会打架，更像是倆小孩在打架。酒醒后的他们，都不记得当时他们是怎样打着打着就亲上了。  
有那么一瞬间，当Black的舌头滑进来，并勾着自己的舌头要求回应的时候，Snape发现自己很享受这个吻。这个想法有些吓到他了，令他酒醉的脑袋清醒了些，但只有一点。Snape立刻就想把Black从自己身上推开。  
但是Black仍旧跨坐在他身上，用自身的重量压制着Snape，低头用醉醺醺的眼睛看着他。当Black伸手抓住他的胯部，并发现自己已经硬了的时候，Snape觉得自己的胃在翻腾。Black大笑了一声，拨开长袍将手伸进Snape的裤子里。  
一小部分的他，清醒的那部分，正在对Snape大喊大叫，说这不是他想要的。但是喝醉了的那个他无视掉所有的抗议，并因为Black的触碰而变得浑身发热。Black的套弄让Snape很快就射了，他尴尬得不得不用手背来挡住自己的呻吟。他大口喘着气，身体还没完全从那种美妙的感觉恢复过来，Black这时又握住他射精过的阴茎撸了几下，让自己的手沾上Snape的精液。  
他不知道自己在想什么，也不知道对方在想什么。  
什么也没在想，Snape猜。当Black抓住了他的手，引导着他的手握住自己搏动着的阴茎时，Snape什么也没在想。当Black靠过来时，尝试用另一个吻转移他的注意力，又或者是轻轻地吸吮他脖子上的一小块皮肤，他放空自己的脑袋，什么也没去想。Snape偏头避开Black疯狂的双眼，任由自己的手跟着Black的手做出撸动的动作。  
他透过灌木丛望向还在愉快进行着的婚礼派对，放任自己的思绪还有其余的这些感觉，在这欢快的婚礼音乐中还有嘻嘻哈哈的欢呼声中一起飘向远方。

过了一阵子，当他们都在沉默中各自整理自己的时候，Snape的大脑还没正常运转并分析出现在的状况。  
倒是Black先开口了，他扭头对Snape说：“等等，没想到我会说这些话，不过你想不想来我的地方？我的意思是来第二轮？”  
Snape看着他一会儿，然后才意识到Black是真的在等待他的回答。  
_第一次是意外，那么第二次呢？_Snape问自己。  
_我还有什么地方可以去的吗？_  
第一次可以说是醉了，但他现在也没有很清醒。Snape想着残留在他颈上被舔舐过的感觉，Black无疑很擅长做刚刚那种事。  
远处的派对音乐又换了，是一首曲调欢快的乐曲，他能看到投射在帐篷上的人影随着拍子起舞。  
Black等得有点不耐烦了，于是他说：“好吧，你没兴趣的话，那也没关系。我在想些什么……”  
“好的。”Snape说。  
Black听见了有些惊喜地点点头，他伸出一只手示意Snape不要动。  
“你在这里等一下，我得回去里面跟大伙儿说我要提前离场了。”说完，Black就一边整理着袍子一边疾步跑向敞亮的帐篷。  
看着Black逐渐变小的背影，Snape发现自己又是一个人待在阴暗的角落里。  
他感到一阵颤栗，这才发现他刚刚一直在屏着呼吸。  
他深吸一口气，抬头看见夜空中的星星在闪烁，除了他跟Black，它们是唯一知情的第三方。


End file.
